


Winterspell

by TheChocoChick



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: I have been having soft snowy WangXian feels, IT SOFT HOURS, M/M, Some introspective Wei Ying, idk - Freeform, its snowing in Gusu, short sweet and to the point i guess, things are so good for him rn?, who just... cant even?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChocoChick/pseuds/TheChocoChick
Summary: Wei Wuxian never liked the quiet before... but this? This he could get used to.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Winterspell

**Author's Note:**

> IDK fam, but I think it's cute.
> 
> If you desire ambiance-> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DF3j6c_FOc

There was something extra magical about the first winter snow in the Cloud Recesses. The usually hollow quiet getting softened by the piles of white, the already pristine landscape blending into the mountain clouds. Wei Wuxian hadn’t had the chance to see winter fall when he’d first come to the Lan Sect, all those years ago, but now was the chance to make up for lost time.

After a few weeks on the road, Lan Zhan had taken Lil Apple by the reigns and turned their course back to Gusu. Fall had begun to settle across the earth, and the weather would soon turn unfavorable for camping as they made their way to wherever the chaos was and places to stay would be growing sparse as more folks fought for nights indoors. Besides, they had to go back and properly stand before Lan Qiren eventually.

It went surprisingly alright, all things considered. The old teacher only managed a few minutes of furious not-yelling (because yelling is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses) before a deadly calm had settled over the room. For a moment, Wei Wuxian had thought the old man was going to spit blood and fly to the heavens. When Lan Zhan had reaffirmed his intent to remain by Wei Wuxian’s side, the elder had merely given them a stony look before leaving and entering a weeklong seclusion in his private quarters.

But he gave his blessing when he came out.

And he gave them permission to _stay_.

And he gave them a set of white robes for the former Yiling Patriarch. (Which he only wore when he absolutely _had_ to. How the Lans kept such light-colored robes clean was beyond him.)

And so, they stayed. They stayed as the cold crept in, they stayed as the trees at the mountain’s base turned red and gold, and they stayed until white fell silently from the sky to rest in graceful snowdrifts along the pathways.

Wei Wuxian was still used to the warmer weather of Yunmeng, even after all these years, so he huddled close to the fire with a blanket loosely wrapped around his shoulders as Lan Zhan looked over things his brother had passed to him for review. The snow could be seen flurrying softly from his position sprawled out on the floor, and he amused himself by tracking two of the flakes at a time, watching to see which one would reach the ever-growing pile below first. When he was tired of that game, he started paining mental pictures in the swirling ice crystals. A cat, a dragon, a horde of small white bunnies, and a million other things danced freely into his thoughts and then back out, the chain broken only when a soft kiss was pressed to his hair.

“Lan Zhan,” he smiled, turning his face upwards towards his husband.

“Wei Ying,” the second Jade of Gusu replied, settling down behind him and pulling him to his chest.

“Did you finish everything for your brother?”

“Mn.”

“Good.”

And then it was quiet again. It was funny, he thought, how the atmosphere changed. In most cases, he couldn’t stand prolonged quiet. It was too… loud. Too overwhelming, and left too much room for ill-meaning thoughts to sneak into the mind. No, it was by far easier to speak and speak and speak as much as his breath would allow, never letting such stillness stir his less ideal thoughts into being. But if there was one thing he had learned throughout his lifetime, it was that the only constant thing in any life was change itself, and oh, how things had changed. 

How could he have known all those years ago that he would end up so lucky? That after everything, there would be a light at the end of the tunnel, beckoning him out into a happier life with more than he could have ever dared to dream of…

Lan Zhan was his husband, A-Yuan their son… Jin Ling was starting to bloom into a young man his shijie would have been proud of… Jiang Cheng was slowly reaching out, passing along matters of sect business interspersed with small personal messages. A slow-building bridge back into his graces, if Wei Wuxian had ever seen one.

It wasn’t perfect by any means. His brother in law remained in seclusion- the only remainder of the once esteemed Venerated Triad, and the sects were not meshing as well as they had in the past. Jiang Cheng still yelled at him from time to time and threatened to break his legs if he ever stepped foot in Yunmeng without permission. There were still monsters and water ghouls and malicious demonic cultivators.

Yes, the world was still very much the same, right down to the way the snow danced its way across the sky. It was just that his position within it had changed. And usually, that would make him babble like it always did.

But it was different tonight. The moon shone down from a gap in the clouds, and the snowflakes danced softly in the air, cocooning them in their own little world until the sun returned. There was a man who loved him, who held him in the quiet and ran a hand gently up and down the seam of his sleeve, and gently pressed a chaste kiss to his shoulder.

And for the first time, on the first night of true winter in Gusu, Wei Wuxian was comfortable in the quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Bois are Soft


End file.
